Hanging By A Thread
by AbsentAngel
Summary: Lucy just wished that Natsu would let her take control in the bedroom every once an a while. Cana's solution? Simple - tie the bastard up. [NaLu] [Oneshot] [InexplicitLemon]


.

_Prompt #4: Kinky_

_**Warning! This contains sexual material of the lemon flavored variety.**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>(:)(A)(:)<strong>

**Hanging By A Thread**

**By AbsentAngel**

**(:)(A)(:)**

* * *

><p>Her first mistake was talking to Cana about it.<p>

Actually - scratch that.

Her first mistake was letting the brunette talk her into sitting down and having a drink with her. The _second_ mistake was letting her buzzed brain loosen her lips. No way in hell would she have admitted to _anyone_, let alone Cana, what she had just mumbled under her breath if she was sober.

"Oh ho ho!" Cana leered, looking entirely too amused. "Guild's little princess wants to tame the dragon eh?"

Lucy could feel her blush spreading down her neck. No doubt she was resembling the complexion of a tomato. "Cana-" she pleaded, her eyes darting around them to assure herself that no one else had heard the slip. Mercifully, it seemed that everyone else (including Natsu – thank Mavis) was busy causing their own brand of chaos.

The perpetual drunk threw an arm around her shoulder, leaning in so close that their foreheads nearly touched. Lucy could smell the whiskey on the older woman's breath. "Come on, you can't clam up now! Spill! Is he not performing the way you want? I can give him some tips-"

"No!" she hissed, shaking her head in embarrassment. "Natsu is _great_." It was true – sex with Natsu was amazing. He was all fire and passion, and he left her completely breathless. There was never a time that he had left her unsatisfied. It was just that ... in all his passion he always ended up taking control. She wanted to test the waters and be the dominant one for once. She bit her lip, her eyes falling to the nearly empty glass of beer in front of her. "I just wish he'd let me ... you know, handle things once and a while."

Cana gave her an odd look, her dark brows furrowing. "What, you mean he won't let you ride him?"

Lucy swallowed down her embarrassment. Really, she should expect that kind of crude language from the brunette. "Um, it's not – well –" She covered one of her heated cheeks with her hand, her eyes glancing at the dragon slayer in question from the corner of her eye. He was brawling with Gajeel and having a good time of it if his goofy grin was anything to go by. "It's not that he won't _let_ me. He just gets so ... _excited,_ that he kinda switches it around before I can – you know."

The older girl hummed thoughtfully, leaning against counter and raising an eyebrow. She finished off her drink in one final gulp before firmly placing the glass on the wooden bar top. "Easy enough. Just tie the bastard up."

Lucy's mortified reaction was immediate and, unfortunately, loud. "_**What**_?!"

Immediately the guild went silent and all eyes swiveled to the two girls sitting at the bar. Lucy shrank in her seat, burning hot in her embarrassment, while Cana casually called Mira over for another whiskey on ice and sent the blonde a sly look. Lucy's eyes slid over to Natsu without her permission, not at all surprised by the open, curious tilt to his head. "U-um. I -" she stammered, gaze darting to everyone else's inquiring looks. She needed to get the hell out of there before someone started asking questions. "I'm just, going to, uh, go to the bathroom..."

Face flaming, she escaped into the women's restroom and immediately went to the sink to splash some cool water on her cheeks. She gave her reflection a stern look, willing the redness to disappear from her face and neck. "You are a grown woman," she mumbled, "Talking about sex should _not_ turn you into a sputtering mess." Only it did, pretty much without fail. She guessed she was a lot like Erza in that way.

She sighed, grabbing a paper towel and drying her face. Thankfully, a moment away seemed to be enough for most of the heat to leave her cheeks. After tossing the crumpled paper napkin into the waste bin, she opened the door and visibly jumped when she found someone waiting right on the other side of it.

Her hand flew to her chest, hovering over her startled heart. "Oh, Natsu. You nearly gave me a heart attack!

He frowned, his brows drawn together in concern. "You ok?"

Lucy sighed, her heart warming at his worried expression. "Yeah, I'm fine." When he looked like he was going to pry further, she interrupted him. "Can we just go home? I'm beat." It wasn't really a lie - she _was_ tired - but she was emotionally drained more than anything. The last thing she wanted was to give Cana the opportunity to finish their conversation.

He didn't seem too convinced, but he nodded. "Sure."

The walk home was mostly silent, but not altogether awkward. Natsu still sent her evaluating glances and Lucy couldn't for the life of her get Cana's words out of her head. By the time she closed her front door behind them, she was fairly certain she had the whole stupid encounter memorized line by line. Her mind just wouldn't let it go.

She bit her lip, watching as her favorite dragon slayer flopped onto her bed with a grin and burying his face into one of her pillows. Cana's words echoed through her - why _couldn't_ she just tie him up? Nothing too crazy of course, but maybe if she could just convince him to let her tie his hands to the headboard?

The thought brought a blush back to her cheeks, but she eyed the wrought iron bed frame thoughtfully. Her hair ribbon would probably be long enough, and it wasn't like he couldn't get out of it if he really wanted to...

"Luce?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, blush deepening when she realized that she had been staring at him. His brows were drawn in worry. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded, stepping towards him. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

Here, she paused - thoughtfully admiring his openly concerned expression. "Do you - uh, that is," she fumbled, feeling her face color. "Would it be ok if I ... tried something?"

"Uh, sure?" His face was always so expressive - so unguarded. She could see the curious confusion swimming in his eyes. Still, even with his lost expression he was still so willing to trust her. It warmed her heart and she found some of the tension in her back and shoulders relax, because it was _Natsu_.

She came towards him, her hands gently guiding him to lay with his back against the mattress and her leg swinging over his hip so she straddled him. Immediately, his eyes sharpened with recognition and his calloused hands started to roam up her bare thigh. Lucy stopped them before they had the opportunity to disappear under her skirt, and shook her head. He gave her a bewildered look, but didn't fight her. With his hands frozen on either side of her thighs, she reached up into her hair and untied her hair ribbon with slender, shaking fingers. Natsu's gaze followed the movement, eyeing her loose blonde strands appreciatively as she took his calloused hands in hers.

Trembling, she coaxed his hands above his head and gently wrapped her ribbon around his wrists. She could feel his inquiring gaze burning her cheek, but she didn't dare meet it until she was done tying the bowed knot to her wrought iron headboard. When the blue ribbon was secured, her hands lightly skimmed down his arms. The shaky exhale he gave beneath her sent a shot of heat (and something that tasted a lot like courage) through her. She met his gaze.

In the depths of his dark eyes she saw none of the doubt or _judgment_ that she had been so afraid of. Instead he was looking up at her with a combination of open curiosity and eagerness. Nervously, her tongue ran over her upper lip. She didn't miss the way his eyes slid from her gaze to follow the movement.

It made her feel powerful.

"Don't break the ribbon, ok Natsu? It's one of my favorites." It wasn't really (she probably had five more just like it) but she figured it would give him some extra incentive to refrain from burning it into ash. He blinked up at her, seeming confused, but nodded after only a small amount of hesitation.

She gave him a soft kiss, letting her lips move leisurely against his before pulling back a fraction of an inch to look at his expression. His gaze was half lidded and glazed with what she knew to be the stirrings of lust. A small smile curled the corner of her mouth at the sight, but immediately after his brows furrowed into an impatient pout and he was leaning up and capturing her lower lip between his teeth in retaliation. She groaned, letting her hands sink into that impossibly pink hair of his and angling his head to one that suited her best.

Her tongue teased his mercilessly. A familiar coil of warmth was beginning to tighten her lower stomach. If she leaned back she knew she'd be able to feel his arousal press against her inner thigh. Abruptly, she pulled away - intent on ridding them both of their clothing. Natsu's lips tried to follow her, not quite ready to give her up yet, but she was out of his reach before he could recapture her mouth. Lucy watched the surprise flash across his face as he went to reach for her only to be reminded of his constraints. He blinked up at her, and a sultry smirk graced her lips as she unwound his scarf from his neck before working on the buttons of his waistcoat. His eyes studied her as, one by one, they fell victim to her nimble fingers.

Finished, she pushed the fabric to the side, regretting that she hadn't had the forethought to take the stupid thing off before she tied him to the bed, but unwilling to release him just yet. Still, she was able to at least admire the ridges in his abs and the defined lines of his chest. Her nail grazed against the ridge of an old scar along his ribs and she watched as the muscles in his stomach contracted in reaction. His skin was so hot against her seeking fingers - it always was - Lucy sometimes thought it was a small miracle that he never burned her (then again, in some ways he _did_).

She leaned in and kissed his chest, just above his thrumming heart, and basked in his sharp intake of breath.

There was something so arousing about seeing him underneath her. He was one of the strongest mages Fiore had ever seen and yet – for her – he was willing to pretend that the little ribbon around his wrist was enough to keep him bound. It was thrilling.

Her hands fisted in the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head before tossing it onto her bedroom floor. Immediately, his eyes fell to her breasts and admired the sinfully black lace that cradled them – his lips parting in silent praise.

Again, his hands strained against his threaded shackles and he growled at the reminder that he couldn't touch her. She giggled and his eyes flashed dangerously. Underneath her, he bucked his hips and she fell forward, her hands bracing herself on his toned chest. The accomplished smirk he gave her was short lived however, when she let herself grind against him. His head fell back with a groan and she took the opportunity to lightly nip at his exposed neck. She was rewarded with another, more desperate, thrust of his hips. "_Fuck_ Luce. I want to touch you."

She shook her head. "Not yet." She had never been able to explore him like this - it was always such a mad, passionate rush of tangled limbs and hurried kisses. She wanted to take her time, wanted to watch his reactions as she pulled at every last invisible thread holding his will power together.

He groaned, gaze firmly planted on her breasts. "At least take the rest off. Let me see you." She complied without complaint, if only because she wanted to. The bra gave little resistance and was flung to the floor without second thought. Her skirt and underwear gave her some trouble, and she ended up having to stand up on the mattress so she could shimmy both down her legs. By the glazed look in Natsu's eyes, he didn't seem to mind all that much (Lucy suspected it might have something to do with the way her chest looked as she bent over). When she was done she settled back onto the bed, her knees cradling his as her hands began to work on undoing his pants. He was only too eager to help, kicking them off his ankles as if they burned him..

Her eyes met his heated gaze briefly before following the trails her hands were making down the planes of his chest. Underneath her light touch his muscles tensed and trembled. By the time she got to his hardened length, his breath was coming just a little bit faster, his voice sounding a little more hoarse when he said her name. Her hand gripped him lightly, giving him a teasing stroke, and she admired the way he groaned. He threw his head back into the pillow, exposing his throat to her roaming eyes. Another, firmer, stroke and Lucy could see his jaw clench as his hips thrust up into her hand.

The way his face changed – the way his body strained – under her ministrations was captivating. When she brought her lips down on him and he cried out to her ... she didn't think there would ever be a time when the sound didn't make her thighs quiver and her body flush with heat. Knowing she had this sort of power over him, that she could dominate and overwhelm him with her touch just as easily as he did her, was more than thrilling. More than arousing. It was a testament of his trust, of his desire, that he held for her.

She knew, because it was the same trust, the same desire, that she felt for him.

"Luce - _fuck_!" Her eyes lifted to his as she slowly, and methodically, tortured him. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, his gaze completely glassed over. His hands were grasping at the curved iron of her headboard – knuckles white – in an effort to keep himself from destroying the ribbon that still bound his wrists. A small part of her idly wondered if her bed frame would still be in one piece by the time the night was over. "Come here," he breathed. The words held the definitive edge of an order, but Lucy noted with smug satisfaction that his expression – dark, and open, and wanting – was _begging_.

She didn't argue. With one more tantalizingly slow bob of her head, she released him with a wet _'pop_' and crawled up his body. She kissed him, aggressively slanting her mouth over his and letting her tongue slide past his lips. Never one to be outdone, Natsu responded back with equal intensity. She nipped and sucked at his lower lip and he moaned into her mouth. Between her inner thighs she could feel him throbbing against her. She let her hips roll over him, grinding against him, and whimpered into his mouth as his length slid across her and set her nerves on fire.

She sat up and repeated the motion, moaning when the change in position proved to be even more advantageous. She breathed his name, eyes locking with his as she continued to slide against him. Her hands splayed across his toned stomach, her nails leaving tiny half mooned circles on his skin as her teeth bit into her bottom lip. She needed him, she needed him _now._

Reaching between their bodies, she positioned him where she needed before proceeding to come down on him slowly. As she felt her body stretch to accommodate him, she sighed and watched his slack jawed expression as he stared at where he was gradually disappearing into her. The thought that he would be able to watch from this position hadn't even crossed her mind, but now that it had she couldn't help the breathy moan that accompanied the spike of arousal.

She wanted him to watch – wanted him to see what he did to her as she rode him.

She started moving against him – slowly at first, but the rhythm quickly escalated. With every roll, every lift, of her hips he was stroking against a spot inside her that made her burn. Moans and gasps escaped her with every downward thrust, mixing with his groans and the sounds of slapping skin. Underneath her, Natsu's heels dug into the mattress for better leverage as he thrust up into her. The extra force made her cry out, her hands grasping for purchase on his chest. "Again – do that again," she breathed, her mouth parted and panting. Natsu, looking as breathless and as dazed as she felt, conceded without question. With his jaw clenched, his hips raised to hers with bruising force again (and again, and again, and again).

In a matter of moments she could feel her thighs begin to tremble. She was hovering on the edge of something magnificent. She could feel it burning underneath her skin, numbing her toes and tightening every muscle in her pleasure flushed body. Mavis, she just needed – she needed –

"Luce," Natsu groaned through gritted teeth, "I can't – I'm not going to be able to –" He gave a particularly rough shove of hips, a growl emitting from his throat. "_Fuck!_ Let me touch you!"

Her fingers wasted no time reaching above his head and fumbling to find the end of the ribbon. The movement caused her breasts to brush his face and he latched onto her nipple with fervor, causing her to moan as his tongue rolled roughly over the peak. One quick pull and the ribbon was laying limp across the pillow, and Natsu's hands flew to her body – one gripping her hip as he slammed up into her while the other teased the breast his mouth wasn't currently occupied with.

Her whole body was shaking, her face pulled into a tight grimace as her thighs strangled his hips. "Natsu – I –"

"I know Luce, I know." The muscles in his neck and shoulders were taut, his jaw clenched, and sweat was beading across his tanned skin. The hand at her breast traveled down her torso, reaching between their bodies and roughly flicking a calloused thumb across her bundle of nerves.

She screamed.

Her body buckled, and her spine bowed as she curled in on herself. Behind her eyelids she saw her euphoria reflected in the form of shapeless flashes of color and sound. Against his chest her hands fisted, her toes curled, and every nerve in her body trembled with the force of her pleasure. Vaguely she recognized that the sound coming off his lips was her name, and that his face was contorted with a level of ecstasy that matched her own.

When she regained control over her limbs she lifted her forehead from Natsu's sweat slicked chest and was greeted by his goofy smile. Before she could even utter a word, his hand was threading through her hair and his lips crashed into hers roughly. "Fuck, Luce. That was amazing," he said, pulling back only enough to make his words distinguishable – his mouth brushing temptingly against hers around every syllable. "Where the hell did that even come from?"

Her answering laugh was breathy, her chest still rising and falling against his in an effort to fill her lungs back up with precious oxygen. "Cana." When he blinked dumbly at her she smiled, pressing her lips against his once more in a chaste kiss. "She suggested it when I mentioned I wanted to be on top."

He frowned. "Why didn't you just say so? I didn't -"

She rolled her eyes, bringing her hand up to play with the damp strands at the base of his neck. "I _tried_. Every time I started off on top you, well, you know." She gave him a sheepish smile, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly. "Changed it."

Pink dusted the ridges of his cheeks. "I ... thought I was suppose to." When she gave him a questioningly look his blush deepened. "The guys at the guild are always complaining about how girls don't like to do the work. So, I just figured..."

Understanding overwhelmed her. This whole time he had thought he had been doing her a favor – like he had spared her from doing some sort of _chore_. The irony wasn't lost on her. Her hand slid from his hair to caress his cheek, a warm smile lighting her eyes. "Sometimes that's true," she said, her own face flushing. "But I don't really mind this kind of, um, _work_." Then, thinking better of that statement, she hastily added, "Not all the time! But, you know, sometimes. When I feel like it."

He grinned up at her, any previous embarrassment completely gone as he brushed his thumb lovingly over her cheek. "Well, what do you feel like _now?_" he asked.

"Now?" she asked, frowning in confusion. He gave a roll of his hips and Lucy gasped - the friction a _firm_ reminder that they were still joined, and an even _firmer_ hint that he was more than ready for another go. "_Oh..._" she breathed, licking her lips in anticipation.

He quirked an eyebrow, mouth curling into a lopsided smirk. "What do you want Luce?"

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed her lips eagerly against his. "_You_," she breathed, rocking against him. "_Anything_. I just want you."

Groaning against her mouth, he quickly flipped them over and her back rested comfortably on the mattress. His lips roamed to her neck, nipping at her pulse, as his hands guided hers up above her head. "I was hoping you'd say that," he muttered against her skin. Lucy could feel the whisper of silk trail up the underside of her right arm. When she whispered his name, she felt him smirk against her ear. "My turn."

Around her wrists she felt the glide of her ribbon against her flushed skin as he fastened her to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> For Tumblr's Nalu Love Fest. Prompt #4: Kinky. My second lemon in the history of forever. Don't know why, but "Hot to Touch" was just so much easier to write. I can't even put my finger on it, but this one was a struggle. Meh. Not in love with it at the moment. Maybe I'll like it more after I haven't looked at it in a while.

Definitely go and check out some of the other participants works as well! They have some very talented writers and artists submitting! There is a link on my tumblr page absent-angel (there is a link on my profile).

**As always, if you like it enough to fav/follow then I hope you will take the extra minute to leave a review on your thoughts!**

Prompt #5: Shy will be posted tomorrow!


End file.
